1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording film and an ink recording method using the same.
2. Background Art
Overhead projectors (OHP) are attractive as a presentation tool. When printing on a film for OHP is carried out by ink jet recording, the following properties are required of the film for OHP: (1) The drying and fixation rate are high in both a single color area and a mixed color area; (2) Neither feathering nor bleeding is observed in the print; (3) A dot diameter corresponding to a resolution is realized; (4) Good carriability is provided; (5) The film has an excellent storage stability before printing; for example, the film is free from a change in shape such as curling, blocking under the influence of temperature and humidity, and deterioration having an influence on print quality. The film also has an excellent storage stability after printing; for example, the film is free from a deterioration of print in quality with lapse of time. Various ink jet recording films have been proposed for satisfying the required properties.
For example, several ink jet recording films comprising a transparent substrate and, provided thereon, an ink-receptive layer composed mainly of a water-soluble or hydrophilic resin receptive to a water-base ink have been proposed in the art (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 146786/1980).
Further, in order to improve the adhesion between an ink-receptive layer and a substrate a film having an anchor coat layer provided between them has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 46289/1985, 13285/1987, and 134286/1987).
Furthermore, a film wherein the ink-receptive layer has a structure of two or more layers in order to improve drying and fixing properties of prints has been proposed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 224578/1985 and 115779/1988).
Furthermore, a film having an anti-curling layer has been proposed in order to improve the carriability and, at the same time, to prevent curling of the film (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 235184/1986, 233283/1987, 114874/1991, and 96843/199).
However, there is room for improvement in the above films, and a need still exits for a better ink jet recording film.